In conventional semiconductor device fabrication processes, a number of distinct semiconductor devices, such as memory chips or microprocessors, are fabricated on a semiconductor substrate, such as a silicon wafer. After the desired structures, circuitry, and other features of each of the semiconductor devices have been fabricated upon the semiconductor substrate, the substrate is typically singulated to separate the individual semiconductor devices from one another.
Various post-fabricating processes, such as testing the circuits of each of the semiconductor devices and burn-in processes, may be employed either prior to or following singulation of the semiconductor substrate. These post-fabricating processes may be employed to impart the semiconductor devices with their intended functionality and to determine whether or not each of the individual semiconductor devices meets quality control specifications.
The individual semiconductor devices may then be packaged. Along with the trend in the semiconductor industry to decrease semiconductor device size and increase the density of structures of semiconductor devices, package sizes are also ever-decreasing. One type of semiconductor device package, the so-called “chip-scale package” or “chip-sized package” (“CSP”), consumes about the same amount of real estate upon a substrate as the bare semiconductor device itself. Such chip-scale packages typically include a carrier substrate having approximately the same surface area as the semiconductor device.
Presently, any type package technique of IC device is adopted firstly sawing the die on wafer to be individual die, and then packaging and testing of the sawed dies. Such package technique of sawing prior to packaging and testing causes a tedious and complicated process and increasing cost of packaging and testing of the. IC device, owing to continuously repeating packaging and testing of the sawed die.
Moreover, a new type wafer level package “process of fan out wafer level package” (filed by Taiwan Patent Number 177,766) discloses that the sawed die need be placed on a glass substrate after sawing. In convention, the sawed dice are adopted one by one placing to the glass substrate. The above-mentioned step needs continuously repeating a pick and place action. The action by using labor power or machine may cause a burden on time, cost and yield for a packaging and testing factory.
Therefore, the present provides a new tool of wafer level package to improve die placing efficiency of wafer level package and decrease time and cost.